City Isle
City Isle, the Imperial Isle,Riverhold's description in the Eight IslandsFather of the Niben or the Ruby Isles[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/chancellor-abnur-tharn-answers-your-questions-2 Chancellor Abnur Tharn Answers Your Questions 2] is a large island located in the middle of Lake Rumare, within the province of Cyrodiil. City Isle gets its name from the fact that the Imperial City is located in the middle of the island, the Imperial City being the capital of the province. By game *City Isle (Oblivion) *City Isle (Online) Description Geography The majority of the Island is covered by the Imperial City, which is the biggest city in all of Tamriel. The Imperial City has one of the largest sewers systems in Tamriel, which has tunnels throughout the City Isle underground in which it is possible to house an entire army, which was the case during the Imperial City Campaign of the Alliance War. Throughout the Rumare coast, tunnels are leading into the sewers and the six different districts in the Imperial City; some sewer entrances extend across Lake Rumare into the Great Forest or the Heartlands. Beyond the Imperial City walls are several caves and minor landmarks. There are small islands located on the main island including Wellspring Island, a significant portion of land on the northwest side of the island that is uninhabited by anyone, and the Imperial City Waterfront, which is a small settlement considered a part of the Imperial City; it is where trader ships go to drop off resources into the Imperial City. History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Daedric forces of Molag Bal had taken over the Imperial City and infested the entire region. Each of the six district within the city was ruined, with Daedroths, Flesh Colossus, and Grievous Twilights roaming the streets. The Imperial City Sewers began to resemble the depths of Coldharbour when Daedric Rifts and Coldharbour Spikes began to jut out of the ground. The center of the sewers, the Barathrum Centrata, had a large daedric structure with several rifts surrounding the structure. The denizens of the Imperial City were prisoners of war and tortured by the daedric warriors. Some of them were able to escape into the Heartlands or into the edge of the Sewers, where the Alliances of the Alliance War were stationed.Events in Third Era Before the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, members of the Septim Dynasty were being assassinated by the Mythic Dawn Cult of Mehrunes Dagon. Emperor Uriel Septim VII would escape into the Imperial Sewers with members of the Blades and a Prisoner who just so happened to be put in a cell leading to an escape route. The group was encountered by Mythic Dawn agents who slew Uriel Septim in the sewers, seemingly ending the Septim Dynasty. Believing they had a cosmic purpose, Uriel VII gave the Prisoner the Amulet of Kings and was sent to Weynon Priory to meet Grandmaster Jauffre of the Blades. From there, they would start their search to find the missing heir to the Septim Throne and end the impending Oblivion Crisis.Events in Tutorial Locations Settlements *Imperial City **Arboretum District **Arena District **Elven Gardens District **Green Emperor Way **Market District **Talos Plaza District **Temple District **Arcane University **Prison District **Imperial City Waterfront **Imperial City Sewers Ruins *Abagarlas *Vanua Caves *Dzonot Cave *Fatback Cave *Sideways Cave *Sinkhole Cave *Wellspring Cave Landmarks *Rumare Bridge *Wellspring Island Gallery City Isle (Online).png|City Isle circa 2E 582. City Isle (Online) Map.png|Map of the City Isle during the Interregnum. City Isle Tunic Dress.png|A style of Imperial clothing originating from City Isle. Appearances * * * * ** Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations Category:Lore: Regions